detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Biocomponent
Biocomponents are a major component part of CyberLife androids in Detroit: Become Human. They are internal modules akin to synthetic organs, and powered by Thirium 310. Some of these organs serve important functions, such as maintaining heartbeat or temperature, where others are used to make the androids seem more human, such as lungs that simulate breathing. Missing or critically damaged vital biocomponents lead to shutdown or death. Biocomponents are often colored blue, due to Thirium or signalling; damaged components may light up red. Each kind of biocomponent is produced and available in various models, termed with a four-digit name, sometimes plus one letter. Each such numbered part is compatible with varying android models, and incompatible with others. An android's biocomponents can be exchanged for other biocomponent parts compatible with the android's model. At least some biocomponents are exchanged as easily as unplugging the old and plugging in the new part, which immediately resumes its function. Certain biocomponents can be partially repaired through unconventional means such as stopping bleeding of Thirium 310 by a heated crowbar, as demonstrated by Lucy. The official means to investigate biocomponents is speculated to be carried out in room similar to operating theaters by individuals wearing isolation gowns.Quickest ending (Kamski Secret Ending) There are biocomponent upgrades available for purchase that are meant to improve an android, e.g. stronger limbs than what come standard. Notable biocomponents , with visible thirium pump and regulator, lit up red.]] *'Heart'/'Thirium pump': synthetic heart; located in left side of chest *'Thirium pump regulator': regulates heart; a roughly cylindrical plug, inserted ventrally below the sternum. *'Optical unit': eye *'Audio processor': plug inserted behind the ear (this does not have visual appearance of an ear, but a hardware component) *'LED': external feedback biocomponent and android identifier *'Limbs': different portions of limbs act as individual parts. For example leg is treated as a biocomponent, it is possible thigh is independent of leg. *Unnamed unit: A presumed central processing unit located at the skull position of human androids is vital for processing. It is mentioned multiple times if the inside of skull is critically damaged the android would stop functioning immediately, like a head injury for a human. List A list of biocomponents, their numbered versions, and their compatible android models as well as appearances in the world of Detroit: Become Human. Notes * As a plot point, it can be reasonably viewed that the player controls the unnamed unit, assuming it is indeed a central processing unit. Gallery File:Markus_Broken_Gallery_DBH.png|A damaged RK200 android, with visible thirium pump and regulator, lit up red. File:Connor holding Biocomponent 8451 DBH.png|Biocomponent #8451 File:Biocomponent_4903.jpg|Biocomponent #4903 audio processor pierre-bertin-heart biocomponent.jpg|Concept art for thirium pump regulator, by Pierre Bertin. pierre-bertin-markus-eye.jpg|Concept art for optical unit, by Pierre Bertin. Modular biocomponents concept art (2).png|Concept art for audio processor. Modular biocomponents concept art (1).png|Concept art for leg component. Lucy Concept art by Pierre Bertin.jpg|Concept art showing unknown biocomponent by Pierre Bertin. mikael-leger-andro-cutout04.jpg|Concept art showing modular limbs, by Mikael Leger. stronger limbs.png|Limb upgrades advertised in the Android Zone. References de:Biokomponente ru:Биокомпонент Category:Technology